Sleep and Speculations
by Mortal Freak
Summary: My first fanfic. An AxI-ish little thing that has no apparent plot. Written on three days of no sleep. A oneshot.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic. It doesn't really have a plot, and was written at 11:00 at night. Hope you like it.**

Alucard phased through the walls of his master's room. It was almost two in the morning, but she had just gone to sleep. Integra lay under the bedcovers, breathing softly. Alucard made no move to wake her or alert her to his presence, only stood by her bed.

He loved watching her sleep. Though she didn't know it, he had come to her room almost every night since the time she freed him, three years ago. She fascinated him, for some reason. She wasn't like his previous masters. There was the obvious fact that she was a girl, of course, but even so, he felt like she was still so very different than Abraham or Arthur.

Alucard thought back to that night when she had freed him. All he remembered was the darkness, until a splash of blood on his face jolted him out of the black. A splash of hot, sweet, Hellsing blood. It had woken him to the world around him, and the first thing he saw was the girl whose sweet blood had hit him.

It was hard to believe that that innocent twelve-year-old had become the beautiful, competent girl of fifteen who slept before him, oblivious to his presence. Integra fidgeted in her sleep, and for a moment it seemed she would wake. Alucard prepared to phase out of the room should she open her eyes. He knew she would hate it if she found he was in her bedroom watching her without her consent. She liked to believe she had some control over him.

Alucard smirked. Integra had no idea just how little control she actually had over her_ pet._ The only reason Alucard didn't try free himself from her control was because he felt she would be of use to him in later years. That, and the fact that he had grown rather attached to this girl, this girl who called herself his master.

She really was a puzzle, Alucard speculated. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Such a lovely name. He could tell she was a Hellsing; there was no doubt of that. She had the same fiery determination and cold mannerisms as the rest of them. More so, in fact. Integra lived in a world where few people took the word of a teenage girl seriously, and she had to fight to make herself heard. So far, he mused, she was definitely winning that fight.

Alucard yawned. It was unusual for him to tire, but he had gotten little sleep over the past few days. An unusually large number of vampire infestations made sure that sleep was near impossible. He really was beginning to get tired. He would have to return to his coffin soon. However. . .

He paused, looking at Integra. Surely she wouldn't mind if he stayed, just one night? Ah, well, it didn't matter. He could regenerate if she tried to kill him.

Alucard gently moved Integra over and slid into the bed beside her. Her breath hitched, for just a second, but soon resumed its normal rate. She shifted in the bed, and turned to lie against his side. Her head rested on his shoulder, and he grinned. At this moment, she couldn't order him to do anything. He could simply stay there and be with her.

He lay next to her for some time, her sleeping, he dozing. Alucard was almost asleep when Integra moved. She rolled over as she slept, and almost fell off of the bed. He grabbed her arm to steady her, and-

She woke up.

Integra took a moment to assess the situation. The vampire could hear her heart racing. He read her mind, and discovered her thoughts to be jumbled and confused.

"Alucard?" she said.

"Yes, Master?"

"_What the hell are you doing here?_"

Integra sat up. In the dim moonlight streaming from her window, Alucard could see her silhouette, long blond hair framing her face. He thought for a moment before answering.

"You. . .interest me."

"Is that why you wake me up in the middle of the night by climbing into bed next to me?" She sounded annoyed, yet Alucard couldn't tell what direction her thoughts were moving in.

"I've been here for some time," he replied. "You woke yourself up. You almost fell off the bed!"

"How long have you been here?" How he loved to hear her voice, even when she was angry with him.

"About an hour." The clock on her nightstand told him it was just past three.

"Once again," she asked. "Why?"

Alucard thought before he answered. There really was nothing else to say. "I already told you."

Integra was quiet for a moment. Alucard could feel her hostility subsiding. It being the middle of the night, sleep was once again threatening to engulf her. "You're too tired to argue with me," he reminded her gently.

"I suppose. . .you could stay. Just the one night," she murmured, closing her eyes.

Alucard grinned. "Good," he purred, and settled in to sleep beside his master.

**Flames will be used to fuel my brain.**


End file.
